


A Quarter After One

by Ironchest



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, that sums it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironchest/pseuds/Ironchest
Summary: A short piece I wrote inspired by need you now by Lady Antebellum......yea don't know if I should base it off of any future series





	

It was another late night and Shane decided it was just another night to drink away the pain of yesterday. He got in a fight with Anya and he saw her cry for the first time, it want supposed to be like this and he can't just leave it like that but what could he do? It was one a.m and he drank himself dry until he had the sudden urge to talk to her. 

"I can't leave her like that I need to tell her" Shane grumbled to himself. If it wasn't for Anya he would be dead and stuck in that botomless pit of hell he called his life.

Shane grabbed his phone 1:25 it read on his clock he hesitated but then did it. He called her.

*ring* *ring* *ring*

Then an answer. "Shane?" her voice sounded dry and hoarse like if she had been crying all day.

"Anya, I'm sorry I was an idiot for what I did and I love you, I know you probably would've rather heard me say it in person but I haven't been able to sleep since what I said. My anger got the best of mefrom my shitty job and I let it out on you! I said I wouldn't call but I need you. You complete me." Shane whispered in the end as he he felt a hot stream go down his cheeks.

There was only silence until "I love you too.... and i'm sorry for acting so terribly and just running away instead of talking about it. You mean so much to me and I don't want to lose you!" 

"Don't worry you'll never lose me not even over such arguments" 

"I guess ill see you in the morning or anytime really I shouldn't be too busy on the farm and I think we need some time together" 

"Agreed I'll see you tomorrow cowgirl" 

She laughed "I thought we agreed to never call me that again"

"Old habits die hard I guess"

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this into something more?? Comments and kudos are welcomed!


End file.
